


Post Christmas Special

by strawberrypanicatthedisco



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypanicatthedisco/pseuds/strawberrypanicatthedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollistein love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Tried a different style of writing. Fluffety fluff fluff x

Laura sighed, flopping onto her bed, she’d just gotten back from her exhausting christmas misadventure with Carm, LaF and Perry. After the angry mob had spotted the meal Carmilla made out of crazy gingerbread lady they fled, pitchforks in tow. The four enjoyed a few christmas treats before heading back to Silas. It was at the diner, in the warm embrace of Carmilla, enjoying her hot chocolate and laughing with her friends, did she realise that even after such chaos, she couldn’t of wished for a better christmas.

  


Carmilla soon followed into the room, carelessly throwing their bags on the floor resulting in a flinch from Laura. The vampire sat next to the girls body and stroked her hair, “tired cupcake?” Carmilla quietly asked. Laura turned over to face her, burying her head into the crook of the dark haired girls neck. “Mhmm, thank you for saving my life back there Carm” Laura said inhaling the vampires scent. Carmilla could feel the vibrations Laura made on her neck, she turned weak and helpless, only a small sound of acknowledgement left her lips. The light haired girl rose her head to become level with Carmillas, “you know, despite everything I actually had an okay christmas” Laura whispered. Carmilla smiled profoundly “why’s that Sundance?”. The shorter girl moved onto her side so their faces were inches away “because I spent it with my amazing friends and in the arms of the girl I…” Laura mumbled off bowing her chin. Lifting her girlfriends head gently to meet hers Carmilla smirked, “Sorry I didn’t quite catch that”. The younger girl felt a wave of heat rise to her cheeks as she stuttered out the feelings she had had on her mind, “...in the arms of the girl I love”.

  


Carmilla stared dumbfounded at her girlfriend making Laura immediately regret sharing her premature hidden feelings. “Oh my” the vampire exhaled taken aback. Laura sensed this and sat upright while desperately explaining herself “I mean I thought you were dead! and then low and behold you show up limp and battered… carm when I saw you, i just… and then you kissed me! t-thats when I realised I can’t live without you and i’ve been thinking about it ever since”. Carmilla positioned herself so she was mirroring Laura, holding the hands that rested nervously on her knees she looked up into the watery eyes she saw before her. In one swift movement Carmilla had captured Laura’s lips, slowly and softly embracing her in a sweet kiss. A kiss that Laura was sure demolished all of her worries and truly made her christmas. The two girls parted, staying in the close proximity of each others stare. “I love you too Laura” Carmilla whispered smiling contently. The light haired girl sighed heavily feeling a burden leave her, falling into her girlfriends arms she returned the quiet purr, “Merry Christmas Carmilla”.

  


_ Fin. _

_ -Lillian _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Please leave feedback


End file.
